


A Change of Heart

by Ahhmy



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Fluff, Frank and Karen say "I love you", Smut, but just wait lmao, eventually, kastle - Freeform, they fuck me up, this first chapter isn't explicit, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahhmy/pseuds/Ahhmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Karen say "I love you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically i've been wanting a fic where these two say i love you since the minute i finished season two. (or before tbh) Unfortunately i've seen like maybe two fics total where that happens, so i decided to write one myself, which is ridiculous because i've never written anything basically ever, and i've definitely never written fanfic before.   
> Did I proof read this? eh. kinda. Sorry for any mistakes.

Karen was lying in bed awake, staring at the ceiling, her fingertips running up and down Frank’s back absentmindedly as he lay next to her on his stomach. She thought back to how all this started, how at one point in her life having a mass murderer vigilante in her bed would have sounded like the most unimaginable thing in the world. 

She remembered the night she saw Frank on the roof. How she had felt relief when she saw him, she had never wanted to think too much about why her heart had jumped into her throat at the sight of him on that rooftop.

Over the coming weeks, after the kidnapping incident, Karen had thrown herself head first into her job at the Bulletin. Investigating came naturally to her, she had recently discovered though that writing was much more difficult than she realized. She spent practically eighteen hours a day researching, writing, proof-reading, and rewriting. Thankfully the more research she had on a topic, the easier it was for her to write, and she usually didn’t have any trouble getting her hands on all the information she needed. She didn’t have any complaints though. She loved her new job, she felt like she was making a difference. Every time a new Karen Page article was published a criminal, crooked politician, human trafficker, or so on, was drug kicking and screaming into the harsh light of day and they were forced to face justice. 

After a few months at the Bulletin Karen had started to settle into her new life and thoughts of her kidnapping and rescue had faded slightly. Sleep was easier to come by the further into the past the memories of that night became. She still thought about Frank all the time, but she knew he was off doing whatever it was The Punisher does and she’d rather not think about it too much. 

One night a little after two in the morning she heard a knock on her door. She had been sitting on her living room floor with her back against her couch and hundreds of papers spread out in front of her on the coffee table along with her laptop and a cup of coffee. The only people that ever came by to see her this late was either Matt or Foggy. She got up from the floor, picked up her .380 (in Hell’s Kitchen you could never be too safe) and walked to the door. Even though she assumed it was Matt or Foggy she looked through her peephole just in case. 

For the first time since seeing Frank on the rooftop her heart jumped into her throat again and she gasped at the sight of Frank standing in her hallway. She quickly undid the lock and bolt and opening the door the let him in. 

“Frank” Karen said barely above a whisper as he began to walk past her into the apartment. 

“Ma’am” was his gruff reply. 

Karen rolled her eyes when he called her ma’am but didn’t say anything. He had a baseball cap pulled down low over his eyes and it seemed to be hiding most of his face. She couldn’t tell from the minimal lighting in her apartment if he was bruised under there or not. 

“What are you doing here?” Karen asked

He didn’t answer, he was just looking at her, she felt like his eyes were seeing straight through her, she always felt like that when Frank looked at her. They hadn’t moved away from her doorway, and as they stood there looking at each other Frank moved his hand behind him to make sure the apartment door was locked. Karen’s eyes flicked away from his for a moment when she heard the lock slide into place. 

“Karen I-“ Frank started, but he stopped talking when Karen’s hands came up to touch his face. She ran her thumbs over his cheekbones and her fingertips ghosted over his jaw. She saw, as well as felt him draw in a shaky breath as he looked down into her eyes. She moved her left hand up to push the baseball cap off his head. His hair had grown out significantly since the last time she saw him, the sight of his ruffled and messy hat hair brought a slight smile to her face. She tossed the cap away with out giving it a second thought and ran her fingers through his hair. At that his hands moved from where he had been clenching them into fists at his sides and he placed them ever so gently on her waist. Now it was Karen’s turn to draw in a ragged breath as she brought her hand from his hair back down to the side of his face. 

“Frank,” Karen breathed out his name, so softly she wasn’t sure if he would even hear it. 

Suddenly their lips crashed into each other, Karen sighed into his mouth, not wasting any time in wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands were everywhere at once, he tried to tell her with his hands, his mouth, his body, everything he was feeling, everything he’d been feeling over the past few months. He knew he shouldn’t be there, he knew he should have left her alone but he couldn’t force himself to stay away any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluffiest sappiest mess I've ever seen. Enjoy.  
> (Also I didn't really proof read much so sorry for any mistakes)

That night had been seven months ago now. Karen thought about all that had happened since then. Frank had practically moved in with her. He stayed with her every night but he still had a safe house hidden away where he kept his ammunition and other “Punisher” related items. It was too risky for both of them to have anything like that at Karen’s place. Karen was lying in bed next to Frank while he slept. She watched his shoulder blades move up and down gently as he breathed in and out. Her fingertips were gently sliding up and down his back as she watched him sleep. She was always over come with the urge to touch him, to feel him under her hands, to know he was real and he was there with her. As she looked at him she saw a small smile forming on his face and she realized she had woke him up. She felt a little guilty but not enough to keep her from reaching over and poking his nose with the end of her finger. He let out a little puff of a laugh and opened his eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Frank asked in his gravely ‘just disturbed from a peaceful sleep’ voice. He tried to sound mad but his smile was giving him away.

“I don’t know… Just wanted to touch you I guess,” she said smiling but looking down to avoid his gaze. When she looked back up he had a full-blown smile on his face and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to his body as he could manage.

Karen couldn’t remember a time she had been this happy. Their life wasn’t perfect and she knew that, but these small moments with Frank, just the two of them, she felt like they didn’t have any problems in the world.

She couldn’t help it any more and the words just bubbled up out of her before she could think that maybe it was a bad idea, maybe it would break the spell that had settled over them for the past seven months. “I love you.” she said suddenly.

Frank’s entire body went still. His arms remained wrapped around her and he was staring straight into her eyes. Karen wasn’t nervous, and she didn’t regret what she said. It was true, and he might as well know it.

Frank stood up and got out of bed slowly and started pacing the room. “Damn it Karen. Damn it, why would you say that?”

“Because it’s true, you know it is, and you love me too, just admit it.” Karen said. She wasn’t really mad, but she knew the bullshit that was going to come out of his mouth next.

“Karen you know who I am, you know what I do” Frank said, still pacing, now also running his hands through his hair. Karen rolled her eyes. He was being ridiculous, it’s not like they’d been living together for over a half a year now, it’s not like they spent all their spare time together, they loved each other, it was obvious, to both of them, even if admitting it was difficult for him.

“Don’t just roll your eyes, you know I’m bad for you.” Frank stated sternly

Karen got up from where she had been sitting on the bed, watching him pace. She crossed over to him and stood in his path, putting her hands on his shoulders to get his attention and keep him from pacing any more. “Frank,” she said as she let out a little sigh “If you really think you’re bad for me, if you really think we shouldn’t be together why didn’t you say anything over the past seven months? Why freak out now? Speaking the words doesn’t change anything, I’ve loved you this entire time and you’ve loved me this entire time. Me saying it out loud to you doesn’t make it any more real, it’s always been real.” Her eyes were boring into his, trying to make him understand that what she was saying was true. He stared right back, unrelenting.

Finally as if a barrier had broke somewhere in his mind and the reality of what she was saying crashed through, he took a deep breath and grabbed the back of her head in both hands and brought his face down to hers, hard. He kissed her like this was the last kiss he would ever experience, like he would never get another chance to kiss her again. She gave back as good as she got, almost immediately she pressed her body into his and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked forward until he pressed her back into the wall. They stopped kissing for a minute so they could catch their breath and Karen started kissing his neck, up to his jaw, and then down the front of his throat. He brought his hands up to cup either side of her face, he moved until they were looking directly at each other.

He breathed in, taking a moment to steady his breathing, “Karen, I love you too. I love you so much. We’re both so stupid, we’re complete idiots for being together.” He paused for a minute and his face broke into one of his signature cocky grins, she smiled back at him, deliriously happy. “But,” he said “that doesn’t keep me from loving you with everything I have in me, it doesn’t keep me from loving you every minute of every day-“

He may have been getting ready to say more but she isn’t sure because she kisses him again, digging her nails into his shoulders, pulling with her arms, bringing him as close as she can. He lets out a small groan as he pushes his hips up pinning her more firmly against the wall. She reaches down until she finds the bottom hem of his shirt and starts tugging it up roughly, but she’s impatient and there’s no finesse. He chuckles at her before raising his arms up above his head to help her get his shirt off. As soon as it’s off her hands begin roaming all over his chest and his stomach. She begins pressing kisses over his chest, some light, some a little rough; she starts using her teeth here and there and moves up to his collarbone. He moves his head back to grant her more access as she works her way up his neck. Every time she hits a spot he likes he thrusts his hips up and forward, grinding into her hips.

“You have too many clothes on” Frank growls at her.

“Well fuck, so do you” She says gesturing to his pants.

In about thirty seconds they have each other down to just their underwear. Frank's hands are sliding up her thighs and then he grabs onto her hips, picking her up and moving her over to their bed. He tosses her down gently and crawls up to her, moving his right leg up until his knee is between her legs. She begins rutting against his leg, her soaked panties making it obvious how much she wants him. He bends down and begins kissing along the top of her panty line, slowing moving up her stomach, kissing between her breasts. He begins placing hot open-mouthed kisses on her throat while running his fingertips up and down the sides of her waist. With each kiss and each slide of his hands he gets closer to her breasts. Finally, his mouth closes over one of her nipples and his hand comes up to grab the other, tweaking it between his thumb and finger. Karen’s back arches up into him and she lets out a loud moan, not caring if the neighbors hear her. Frank has that cocky grin on his face again when he brings his head back up and looks at her after a few moments.

“God, I hate you.” Karen laughs as she lightly slaps his upper arm.

“Oh? You hate me? I thought you loved me?” Frank asks with the biggest, dorkiest grin on his face that she has ever seen.

“Frank Castle, if you don’t shut up right this second.” Karen says while sitting up and pushing him over so he is on his back and she’s sitting on his stomach. Before he can say anything else she leans down and presses her lips to his, biting his lower lip as she pulls away. She lets her hands wander down, finding the waistline of his boxers as she begins to push them off his hips. He lifts his hips up, helping her get them down to his ankles where he kicks them across the room.

“This is taking too long” Frank grumbles. His hands wrap around her waist, picking her up, and flipping them over so he’s on top. He moves down grabbing her underwear and dragging them down her legs quickly, tossing them over his shoulder. He crawls back up and begins kissing her all over, his hands and mouth are everywhere and all Karen can do is toss her head back, she’s panting heavily and can’t seem to catch her breath. Frank's hand goes down to grip his erection and he guides himself into her. Karen gasps, her back arches off the bed, and her hands grip his upper arms. She knows her nails are going to leave marks on his skin, and likes it, likes that she’s leaving some kind of mark on him. Frank begins moving, slowly at first, pulling almost all the way out of her before slamming back into her. Karen’s legs wrap around his waist, heels pressing into his back. Frank begins to pick up his pace and she can tell he’s getting close. He’s breathing hard and fast into the space where her neck meets her shoulder, he reaches down and presses his thumb to her clit and begins rubbing circles there. She begins unraveling, fisting her hands in his hair, gripping the back of his neck, her hands don’t seem to stay in one place for too long. They both finally reach their breaking point as Frank bites down on her neck, hard.

Once their breathing returns to normal and they’re laying on their backs side by side Frank turns over and gently kisses the spot on her neck where he bit her.

“Sorry” he murmurs.

“For what?” Karen asks

“Well I know you have to go to work tomorrow and now look what I did” he smiles almost sheepishly while speaking.

She rolls her eyes at him again. “Frank it doesn’t matter, I can wear a scarf of something. Plus…” She says while turning on her side and putting her hand on his cheek “I like having your marks on me. I like going to work knowing when I come home you’ll be here, waiting, and we can do it all over again and I’ll go to work the next day with brand new bruises on my neck.”

He huffs out a laugh “You’re an idiot”.

“Yes, but I’m _your_  idiot”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway so let me know what you think about this mess.  
> I wanted a fic where they say "I love you" and now here it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the next chapter is where all the good shit will go down. This was originally going to just be one chapter but it seems better like this. But since this is my first fic let me know what you think or where i could improve.


End file.
